Spy Troubles
by LightNightSky881
Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, March 17, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me LightNightSky881. I am starting this new fanfiction! Woop! Crime gotta love it. So this fanfiction is basically about Percy and Annabeth who are in two different spy agencies. Percy works for the good, and Annabeth's for the bad. I promise it's interesting! I just wanted SOO BAD to make a crime fanfiction! I just love it for some reason! Well hope you enjoy. BTW I will be starting to order my fanfictions in this format. They're more organized. And i'm sorry... but I fired Melissa :'(. Anyways my other fanfictions will keep going. High School Demigod Drama is almost coming to an end, and A simple prank changes everything will be continued don't worry! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, or the Heroes of Olympus characters. Any character that is not recognized in the books however, is my possession. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Third Person POV**

There once lived a young girl. She was thirteen. She was a very wise and mature girl, very advanced for her age. She lived with her father Frederick, her step-mother Helen, and her step-brothers Bobby and Matthew. Her father had married Helen when Annabeth was five, and had Matthew and Bobby. Sure you might think she's unhappy with her life, but the truth is, Annabeth loved her family, they where everything she had left in this cruel world. Annabeth's real mom, Athena, had left her with her dad. Oh and did I mention Annabeth was a demigod? Yes, half Greek Goddess, and half mortal. That's one of the things she was special for, her wisdom and bravery.

Annabeth was also a very beautiful girl. She had curly blonde hair, just like a princess. She had a very athletic body. The most unusual feature was her stormy grey eyes. So beautiful, yet intimidating. Annabeth absolutely loved reading books. One of the topics she was most interested in was Architecture. She wanted to build something permanent, after all, her fatal flaw is Hubris. She was planning too be an Architect, that is, until her life took a swift turn for the bad.

One day, when Annabeth was having a sleepover at Kayla's, her best friend, her family was kidnapped. Once Annabeth was home she found a letter. The letter threaten Annabeth to either join a group of criminal demigods referenced as DT, or her family was going to be killed. Annabeth didn't know what to do, so she joined the group.

The 'Boss' took her family to New York, but threatened Annabeth that if she left, they would be killed. She had no choice but to except. She gave her goodbye to her family, whom memories of Annabeth were erased completely, as if she had never existed.

Annabeth was later trained for 5 years, until she finally started her job as a thief. She had to learn to loose most of her emotions, or else her family would be in trouble if she failed in any of her jobs. Annabeth sometimes sat in her room and cried all night, missing her family. But she knew she couldn't go back, they wouldn't remember her, and the 'Boss' would kill them if she did.

Annabeth's training improved her in many things. She was now so sneaky, she could rob a bank and no one would notice. She had training with every weapon you could think off. She was high leveled in her skill of flexibility and wisdom. During her time in the DT, she met friends who had similar backgrounds to her. Whenever someone new arrived she would advice them, and calm them down when they missed their families. She learned to care of some of the younger demigods in training. But she still thought it was cruel to keep them in that prison.

Some of her most special friends were Thalia, referred as 'Thunder Queen', and Piper, 'Charm Princess'. Annabeth was referred to as 'Wise Owl'. They all became a trio, which would sometimes do missions together. They became close friends and were there if they needed each other. Everyone always looked up to Annabeth as their leader. Everyone but the 'Boss'.

* * *

There once was a young man. He was thirteen. His name was Perseus Jackson, mostly referred as Percy. He lived with his mother Sally Jackson. He was, too, a demigod. Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. Percy admired his life, could have been better, but he loved his mother with all his heart. His mother owned a small candy store that made enough money to keep them both. But when Percy was 6, Sally married Gabe. His step-father was a drug addict who couldn't keep a job for at least a week.

Percy didn't understand why his mother had married Gabe. Her mother later explained to Percy where he came from and said that she only used Gabe as a cover so the monsters wouldn't be attracted by his strong scent.

Percy was a pretty popular guy in his high school. Mostly referred as a lady's man, and a gentleman. He made some good friends whom were, Jason, Nico, and Luke. Percy had black messy hair, with green eyes deeper than the ocean. He inherited his dad's looks.

One day Percy received a letter on the mail. The letter consisted of joining the DT. Percy refused, and they later kidnapped his mother. Percy took the situation calmly and called the police. By a lucky shot they got his mother back, but Percy's life changed forever. Since then he had become really protective of the people he loved.

After 7 years, once Percy graduated he started training as a detective. He became a spy in a secret agency for demigods called 'OH'. They were rivals with the DT and were constantly trying to figure out a way to stop them. What they didn't know is that the DT had agents who were doing everything against their wills.

He had made several more friends in the agency. Jason was called 'Lightning Man', Nico was, 'Shadow Hunter', and Percy himself was referred to as 'Sea King'.

After the incident with his mother, Percy was committed to stopping the DT, with a help of his best fellow mates, and a couple of new ones.

* * *

**Author's Note: I may update this fanfiction every day, really depends, although it may also be two days in a row, It is highly unlikely that I will do that, I usually prefer to update every day unless I get trouble with time. Ask my reader's they'll tell you ;-) Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, March 17, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! So I've decided this is going to be my second focus story. I didn't make A simple prank changes everything my second focus because, i'm waiting till I get more followers and reviews. So for now when High School Demigod Drama ends I will be making this my main focus. I will not upload High School Demigod Drama today sorry! But I will upload tomorrow. Well enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spy Thief**

**Annabeth's POV**

I changed into a loose light brown dress, with a jean jacket and some combat boots. I know you probably expect this great-oh spy outfit, but I needed to pretend to be a normal person first. I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and started walking towards the door. Before I exited the door I kissed a picture of me and my family. Gods, I wish I had never received that letter.

I walked out of the room and entered the HQ. Thalia, Piper, and a few other spies were fixing some new gadgets.

"Hey" I said as I came in.

"Getting your tools for the mission the Boss gave you?" Piper asked, smirking at me while looking up from the gadget she was fixing.

"Yeah, I have to take this "special" diamond from a new exhibit in the Brooklyn Museum." I said.

"Well good luck with that, I heard the OC are onto us even more than before." Thalia said, not even bothering to look up from the gadget she was fixing.

"Can you pass me a key?" I asked Piper.

She threw me a special key that can open any keyhole and any door, or lock.

"What else do you need?" she asked.

"Um... only one more thing. Good luck hug?" I asked smiling.

"Of course!" she said and came over to hug me.

"I got everything else on my bag locker. Wish me good luck, i'm leaving for New York today." I said when we pulled away from the hug.

"Well you better get going. Good luck." she said going back to her gadget fixing. I smiled and Thalia said her goodbye's.

I walked over to the locker room and grabbed some other small gadget's to put on my suit. I grabbed my medium-sized bag and put my hijab, gloves, and special sunglasses in it. I had already gotten everything else I needed in my bag, and my small-sized suit-case. I closed and locked my locker then walked over to my bosses office.

I walked in and as usual he was dressed all black and had a mask so we couldn't see his face at all. He turned to me and smiled. Ugh... that evil smile.

"Ah my best thief" he said standing up from his chair. "You ready for your mission?"

"Yes, Boss." I responded. He stood up and walked around me.

"You look good. You know once this mission is over, I could offer a higher rank here at the DT." he whispered in my ear, it gave chills up my spine. I crossed my arms and tried not to shake. This guy gives me the creeps.

"No, Boss, i'm fine with my rank." I said calmly. He walked back to his seat.

"Suit yourself. If you ever reconsider, come and see me. Until then you can go on your mission. Make sure to get your locator on." he said sitting back down.

"Yes, Boss." I said and exited out the door. I stood outside trying to shake up the chills off of me. Then I realized something, was the Boss... flirting with me? Okay, that is officially very creepy. He is like 20 years older than me! Eww. Blocking mental image.

I walked through the hall heading for the Operating office. I bumped into someone on the way.

"Hey watch-" he stopped. Ugh, it's Josh, the Bosses son. "Oh.. hi Annie"

He smirked at me. I made a fake smile.

"Hi... Bye!" I said and walked away. Before I could escape he grabbed my arm. "What!? I'm busy!"

"Where are you going?" he asked. I shook his hand off my arm and crossed my arms.

"I'm going on a mission. Didn't your daddy tell you?" I forced a smile.

"Nope. Or maybe he did, I may have gotten distracted after he said your name, hey you want to head out after the mission, you know eat pizza or something?" he asked smiling.

"Aww... how sweet. I would love too but you know what... I think I already have a date. Oh yeah with this possum that asked me out yesterday. He is much more handsome than you." I said smiling and gave a small wave. "Bye!"

"Fine... but you will fall soon Annie." he said. I smirked as I walked towards the Operating office with my bags, like that would ever happen.

"In your dreams." I screamed not bothering to turn around and stuck the middle finger at him as I walked. I heard him growl of some sort. He really is a dog.

I finally reached the Operating office. Katie, one of my best friends, was working on something in the computer. There was other spies in the room busy with operating missions.

"Hey Katie!" I said as I walked in.

"Hi Annabeth, what do you need?" she asked smiling at me looking up from her screen.

"I need a locator." I said.

"Oh okay follow me." she said. I followed her into the Operating lab. She grabbed a needle looking thing and injected it into my arm. She pressed something in the screen and a screen similar to Google Maps appeared.

"Okay all done. Good luck on your mission." she said.

"Thanks Katie. By the way what's going on between you an Travis?" I asked smiling. She blushed a bit and then changed the subject.

"You better head out if you want to be on time." she said.

"Okay... but don't think the conversation is ending." I said eyeing her.

"Of course it's not..." she muttered under her breath in an irritated tone. I smiled and walked out. I grabbed my bags outside the room and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the main level and it brought me to the cover up for the building, which was a gas station. I put my hijab on, my gloves, and my sunglasses. I had gotten used to the heat, since I always wore this when I went out into the real world. I walked out of the restroom that had a 'Out of Order' sign and walked over to the cashier.

The cashier was an undercover guy who worked for the Boss and reported any weird occurrences. When we went out for a quest we had to show him our card that had our undercover name and the stamp that said we were on a mission. I gave him my card and the stamp on it. It was a digital stamp that could be removed and put back on the card any time using a device only the boss had. He nodded and I put the card in my bag then walked out the gas station with my suitcase.

We were in a small gas station, that wasn't very popular, in Virginia. The DT was right under it. It was basically like a huge basement with about 100 rooms. I walked out and asked for a taxi.

In about half and hour I was in the airport room waiting for my flight. I had ordered a ticket to New York in a flight that departed at 2:00 PM. Finally, after about half an hour, the flight was called. I was finally relaxing in the plane. I sat down calm, I've traveled in planes for about 30 times in my life. I've pretty much gotten used to it.

I decided to take a nap since the flight was going to take about four hours. After a great nap the pilot finally announced to put on our seat belts because we were about to land. Once we arrived, I took a taxi to an hotel I was going to be staying at. I bought a small room, it was pretty decorated and nice looking. I told the staff that I didn't need any room service at all.

Once I was well settled in I ate dinner in the buffet. It was 8:00 PM by the time I finished. I took a taxi to the museum too check it out. I went into the room where the exhibit I was supposed to steal was being held. I walked around taking snapshots with my glasses, they were a type of secret special camera. I pressed blueprint mode in the glasses so I could see any air vents or secret entrances. I took some more snapshots and went out.

I pretended to be shopping in a small store near the museum. I hid near an empty alley. I checked my special wristwatch, it was 12:00 AM. I changed into my spy outfit which consisted of a tight long sleeve shirt connected by a belt with some tight pants. I put on my tight boots that can stick into any kind of surface, my gloves, which have the same power, and my dark mask that covers most of my face from the top to the nose and has feathers in it's sides.

I turned on my bag, which means making it into a tiny pouch which can be secured into my outfit. I put it on my belt and climbed the museum wall until I got to the top. I grabbed my small control which disables all the cameras in the room until I press it again. I put it back in my belt and threw some special dust to see if there was lasers. Of course there was.

The lasers all started to show one by one until they were all there. I made a hole through the sealing and went down. I checked my surroundings and put a vibrator on the bottom of the door to get a sign if I hear someone coming. I got to work. The laser pattern looked a bit complicated and there wasn't a way to turn it off from inside, so I decided to cross it. I carefully used my flexibility to pass through the lasers and got to the exhibit. I checked for any kinds of alarms. I disabled one and then cut through the glass. I grabbed the diamond and put it in my pouch. I smiled, this was way too easy.

I grabbed a small IPod looking device from my pouch and wrote a note that said 'You need better protection - Wise Owl' in computer letters, then printed it. I was obviously not going to use my hands to write that. I put it inside the exhibit and sealed the crystal back in place. I passed through the laser pattern and grabbed my vibrator. I inserted a small cockroach camera inside of the plants and climbed up again. I sealed the entrance and walked down.

After I changed back into my normal outfit, I walked out of the alley normally with my hijab, glasses, gloves and bag. I turned my glasses on too human mode, to see if there was any people around. I avoided a few of them until I was finally a few roads from the museum. I took a taxi back to the hotel and went into my room looking normally. I put my diamond in my suitcase and got everything ready. Time to leave.

I know it sounds like crazy taking a flight in about 2 in the morning but don't worry about it, tons of people do it. I got everything ready and signed out of my room. The cashier looked at me weirdly but I said I had a family emergency and he nodded. I took a taxi to the airport and bought a ticket.

I waited in the room, I heard thunder in the distance. Great a storm is coming. Thanks Zeus great timing! That's the moment when all Hades broke out. They decided to cancel the flights till tomorrow afternoon. Apparently the weather conditions were horrible. Great. What was I supposed to do now?

I called my boss.

"Name" he said.

"Wise Owl, Annabeth Chase, DT first-in-command mission leader" I whispered into the phone.

"Oh Annabeth are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah i'm done but the flight's have been canceled I can't travel back." I said irritated.

"Well you must find a way, another airport?" he asked.

"How can I find another airport!? Every freaking airport is closed because of the freaking weather!" I screamed into the phone while I walked out the airport with my bags.

"Wow Annabeth calm down." he said.

"How can I be calm when I don't have anywhere to stay!?" I screamed as I bumped into someone and dropped my phone. Shit! I picked it up. Cracked.

"UGH! CURSE YOU ZEUS!" I yelled to the sky, then realized there was someone in front of me. I looked up. It was a man around my age, about 20, with black messy hair, a visible tan, and deep green-ocean eyes. Dang he's cute, was the first thought that came to my mind. Ugh, Shut up me.

"Sorry" I said as I grabbed my broken phone.

"Hey you need any help?" he asked smiling.

"No.." I said.

"I heard you say you didn't have anywhere to stay." he said.

"Well I don't but i'll find a way." I said.

"Oh i'm sorry about your phone i'll pay for it what kind is it?" he asked grabbing his wallet.

"It's alright, my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." I said trying to stop him from finding out this phone wasn't even in stores.

"Well at least let me repay you by letting you stay in my penthouse, I have an extra room." he said nicely with a wide smile.

"It's really no big deal.."

"Please. If I don't pay for your phone then i'll at least let you stay there." he said.

"Okay, thanks." I agreed. No big deal right? Little did I know what I was getting involved in.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm done! Yes pretty long chapter. Well hope you enjoyed see you in two days! One day if you read High School Demigod Drama. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Wednesday, March 19, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys i'm back! Could u please please review my other story High School Demigod Drama? Please? Do it for me? Reviews really cheer me up :-) I'm not the kind of author who threatens she wont write because u guys don't review. No. I like writing way to much to be that kind of author. Well enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha! You really thought I owned Percy Jackson? Hahaha Good one! Oh you weren't kidding? In that case no. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spy Meet**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up early in the morning and went to eat some breakfast in my penthouse. I was going to the OH early in the morning.

I ate a quick cereal, showered, changed, and left. Once I arrived to the OH at about 10:00 AM, I went over to the HQ. Jason was working on something in his special laptop and Nico was getting ready for a mission.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in.

"What's up?" Nico said.

"Not much just going to research where the thief will most likely hit." I said grabbing my laptop.

"Good Luck with that, they have so many sneaky thief's, you never even noticed something is missing until you see it." Jason said smirking while getting back to work.

"Well I just need to look for artifacts they would want." I said turning on my laptop.

"Well there's a new exhibit in the Brooklyn museum." Jason said. "Any possibilities?"

"I don't think so but i'll search anyways." I said as I put my password in the laptop.

"Well i'm heading out now. Bye!" Nico said as he dissapeared out the door.

"Hey I found something." Jason said as he put his laptop next to mine.

"About?" I asked eyeing his computer. There was a picture of a beautiful diamond in the screen.

"The Giza diamond, it was found in some ancient ruins in Greece. They found a collection of objects in the ruins and brought them for a tour all over the world in different museums. This diamond is the best hit in the collection." he said.

"And what does this have to do with anything?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well the DT is also a demigod spy agency, this is related to Greece, and it's a very ancient diamond..."

"Then they would be targeting the diamond next!" I screamed at the laptop screen and started looking for the location of the exhibit.

"Okay now we need to get to the museum as fast as we can, I have a pretty good clue that they will take the exhibit the first day it arrives, which is pretty much today." he said.

"Okay let's grab our gadgets and head out." I said as I shut my laptop and stood up. We grabbed our gadgets, put them in our cases and headed out. We took a taxi to the museum and went into the exhibit room.

I looked around the room, no one looked suspicious, yet. The diamond was in a display and it looked so beautiful you would die for it.

"Let's go to the security office." I looked over to Jason, his expression was stunned by the diamond. "Dude it's alright if you get a girlfriend but not with the diamond."

"Oh nothing- Wait what?" he asked. I laughed at his shocked expression.

"Let's just go." I said dragging him towards the office.

Once we got there we knocked on the office door. A chubby man opened the door, he had a chocolate-coconut donut in his hand. He frowned at us.

"What do you want?" he asked irritated. I took out my badge and showed it to him. His expression changed into a serious one. "Come in." he said as if he were under a spell.

We went in, it was a small room with three seats and security cameras taking over most of the room. I walked over to the security camera screen from the room where the exhibit is and took a copy of the disc.

"I need to check some of the footage. The exhibit could be endanger." I said facing the guard.

"Please! The exhibit is well protected, no one can cross the place without me knowing." he said proudly, I highly doubt that.

We passed almost all day at the security office figuring out at what time the thief would most likely attack. It was 8 PM when we were about to shut down our search and check the cameras.

I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked into the screen, there was a woman with a hijab, sunglasses, and some gloves on. She was pressing something in her sunglasses. I took a closer look into the screen, she looked like she was pressing some kind of button? Wait i'm obviously imagining this. I shook my head, and turned to Jason. He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go back to the HQ and see if we find anything suspicious in the tape. Then we can come back at about 11 PM too see if the thief attacks."

After we checked for anything in the tape we found absolutely nothing. Great start. Jason and I ate at the Cafeteria and then went over to the museum. We checked the tape for the last three hours.

"I don't see anything suspicious at all, no one had cameras since they don't allow them here in the museum." Jason said. My Light bulb popped on. Of course! Camera glasses!

"OF COURSE!" I screamed and looked for the women in the video. Around what time was it? Oh yeah! It was around 8 PM.

"There was a woman with a really suspicious look and position." I said looking for the time in the video. Bingo. Got her. I showed the video to Jason. We zoomed in, she was pressing some kind of small button in her glasses.

"Well this is the first suspicious activity we got, take a few snapshots." he said. We took a few snapshots.

"It's one in the morning! Check the cameras just in case." Jason said looking over at the clock. Wow time goes by fast. I changed into the camera view. Everything looked normal. Wait a second. I zoomed in the diamond display. OH NO.

"It's gone!" Jason said frustrated.

"How? The alarm never went off!" I screamed. I looked closer, there was some kind of paper inside the display. "There's a note in there! Turn off the lasers we have to get in there!"

Jason turned off the lasers and we went running towards the room. We turned on all the lights and opened the display case. There was note inside.

"You need better protection - Wise Owl." Jason read the note.

"Jason call the detectives, and police. Try and find anything around the room the thief could off left as a clue. I'll be back." I said walking off. Jason stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Wise Owl." I growled furiously. No one steals a diamond on my watch. I was certain the women that took the display was the same women that I saw in the video. By now she must be planning to take a plane back to her DT. I have to check all the airports. And I know the first one she would go to.

I walked off to my car and drove to the most trusted airport the world could have. I got off, thunder roared the skies. Must be a storm, that would be even better, they may even cancel the flights.

I walked towards the entrance. I texted Jason that I was at the airport if he needed me. I heard some screaming ahead of me that sounded like: "How can I be calm when I don't have anywhere to stay!?". I looked up and... bam! Then there was a loud crash. I looked down, broken phone.

"UGH! CURSE YOU ZEUS!" a young woman in front of me yelled, after she picked up her phone. Zeus? She must be a demigod! I pretended not to hear that, I looked up. No way. It was the woman from the camera. I took a closer look as she cursed. She was wearing a simple dress with a jean jacket and some combat boots. I couldn't see her eyes, hands or her hair because she had them covered with a hijab, gloves, and sunglasses. Sunglasses at night?

She seemed to notice I was there because she immediately turned to face me. She seemed to be examining me for a second. That gave me more time to look at me facial features. She had slight tanned skin and lips that looked soft and pink. She looked beautiful even with what she was wearing. Wait what!? Focus Percy! You can't fall for the enemy. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry" she said.

"Hey you need any help?" I asked, putting on one of my charming smiles. If I can get her to stay at my penthouse, then she won't be able to escape. Dang I sound like a kidnapper.

"No.." she said unsure.

"I heard you say you didn't have anywhere to stay." I said.

"Well I don't but i'll find a way." she said quickly. Great, the stubborn kind, there one of the hardest ones.

"Oh i'm sorry about your phone i'll pay for it what kind is it?" I said as I looked at her cracked screen. Maybe shell trust me more like this? I grabbed my wallet.

"It's alright, my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." she insisted.

"Well at least let me repay you by letting you stay in my penthouse, I have an extra room." I said. Please accept!

"It's really no big deal.." she murmured.

"Please. If I don't pay for your phone then i'll at least let you stay there." I said giving her a choice. Either you hand me the stupid phone or you stay at my penthouse.

"Okay, thanks." she said. Yes! Got it! My fishie had been caught.

"Well let me take your bag." I said before she blocked me.

"It's alright! Let's just go to your penthouse..." she said.

"Okay..." I said trying not to sound suspicious. I lead her to my car, I placed her suitcase in the back and she sat in the passenger seat.

"So what's your name?" I asked. She was silent. She seemed to be thinking.

"Candace." she said. Hmm... are you sure about that?

"Well i'm Phineas, come on what's your real name?" I asked. "Don't worry I won't stalk you."

She chuckled but stopped immediately.

"An... Anna... Annabeth..." she murmured. Annabeth? Hmm...

"I'm Percy." I said smiling. We arrived to the penthouse. "I'll get your suitcase."

She nodded and she got out. I grabbed her suitcase and led her inside the building. I took her up until we reached the penthouse. She entered and stood there awkwardly standing.

"Here i'll show you the guest room..." I said breaking the awkward environment. She followed me with her stuff. I opened the room. It was really white with some brown and grey too touch on it. It was a fancy room pretty much. "You can lock the door, if you wake up in the morning feel free to eat something from the fridge. I'll be in the next room if you need anything, there's a bathroom in this room right over there in the corner." I said smiling.

"Thank you." she murmured. "I hope i'm not bothering here."

"Oh it's really alright, well I have to go do something, i'll leave you here alone." I said and walked out. I walked into my room and texted Jason.

Me: Got her.

Jason: Wise Owl?

Me: Well i'm not sure... I got the woman from the museum. But she looks so innocent. She doesn't at all look like a thief.

Jason: Appearances lie my friend. What's her name?

Me: Annabeth... no last name. I didn't force her since, she lied about her name first that was one suspicion.

Jason: Hmm... Well i'll be there in a second with some detectives. Can you check her bags maybe?

Me: I don't know. I'll have to wait for a distraction.

Jason: Okay well try that i'll be there in a few minutes.

Me: Okay bye.

Jason: Good Luck.

I jumped of the sofa. I hadn't even noticed the shower was on. She must be taking a shower. Perfect timing. I walked down the hallway and entered her room quietly. I could hear her showering inside. She must take quiet a while so I have time.

I walked to her suitcase and opened it carefully. I looked around her clothes. That's when I found it. The diamond! I looked at it for seconds shocked. That's when she came out, with a night gown. She looked at me then at her suitcase.

"Wise Owl." I murmured.

She immediately reacted. She ran towards me, I grabbed my zapper but before I could shoot she tackled me down and turned me. She grabbed some kind of rope and tied my hands. I struggled my hands. Dang she's fast.

"I new there was something about you I didn't like." she whispered in my ear. I heard Jason enter with the detectives. Annabeth looked back at me and threw me in the floor. She zipped her suitcase, grabbed her bag and headed for the window.

I finally cut open the rope and looked at the window. She was gone. I went over to the window and saw a shadow go into the sealing. Jason came in with a gun.

"Where is she?" he said. The policeman were behind him.

"She went up to the roof let's go!" I said and ran to the elevator, the two policeman following me. Once we got up there she had changed. She was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt with tight pants connected through a belt with a pouch in it and some kind of control, tight boots, gloves, and a mask that covered most of her face to her nose, with feathers on it's side. I finally saw her face clearer. She had curly blonde hair up tight in a ponytail. I couldn't see her eyes in the darkness of the night but I knew for a fact she was beautiful, in a spy-sh form of way.

She examined us, her suitcase was next to her. She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" she asked. The policeman immediately went to attack her. She dodged some of the attacks and then flipped one of the officers as quick as lightning. She sent him to the floor and fell unconscious. She dodged the other officer and kicked him to where he fell and hit his head. Hard.

She looked over at me. I ran over to her and attempted to punch her but she dodged. She tried to grab my arm but instead I grabbed her's and flipped her to she was under me. Ha!

"Don't underestimate me." she said and kicked me where no one want's to be kicked. OW! I fell down in pain. She stood up and looked at me. She got closer until we were face to face. I was just sitting there dumbfounded.

"Good luck next time. This was way to easy." she said, she looked at my eyes. I finally could get a better look of her eyes. Were they grey? Yes, grey like stormy clouds. "Oh and if you wan't a clue, i'll give you one." she said and then kissed me. On the lips. She kissed me for about five seconds and pulled away. She looked at me and stood up. The last thing I remember was smelling some weird dust and everything went dark.

I woke up in the ceiling. She was gone. Who was this grey-eyed, golden-haired Wise Owl? I could still feel the warmth of her kiss. I had to find her. And not only to make justice to everything she did.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well i'm done hope you enjoyed! Review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Saturday, March 22, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back! Care to inform you that High School Demigod Drama is about to end. Yes I know :'(. One more chapter till it ends! This is going to be the next big thing and I will start another fanfiction about Percabeth but Percy has a sister :D. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is such a talented writer. I wish I was him. Unfortunately, i'm not as good as a writer as him. Definition: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Spy Flirts**

**Annabeth's POV**

I kissed him for about five seconds and pulled back. He looked at me shocked. I smiled and pulled some of my sleeping-concussion dust at him, and the policeman. I threw it at him, and he instantly fell sleep. I walked away and grabbed my suitcase, which was hidden, and climbed down. I changed into a strap black shirt with some jeans and a jean jacket. After I changed, I walked through New York city at 2 AM in the morning. I got my spare phone and went into an alley. I dialed Thalia.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Thalia it's me Annabeth, i'm stuck in New York city and a detective found me, I escaped but it won't be long before they get to me. I can't take a plane because it's raining to hard and the airports are closed until tomorrow. I need the back-up plan," I said quickly.

"Okay here wait... go to this direction 2456 Sunshine St. 74582, the Spring Hills Building." Thalia said. "Tell the receptionist your visiting Emma. Give this code, DTACWOH, to a woman in room 213. Answer her questions and your done."

I sighed as I wrote the code and the direction in my Spy Journal. "Okay thanks call you later, Bye." I said as I pressed End Call. I started walking towards the direction, the streets were completely empty. I finally saw the hotel.

I went inside and told the receptionist I was meeting Emma. Her eyes widened and she gave me a key to the elevator. I walked towards the elevator and pressed up waiting for it to come down. I was about to enter when a guy bumped into me and spilled his coffee on me. It was extremely hot but I had passed through worse so it felt like a small ant bite.

"_Shit!_" I cursed in Greek as I felt the coffee burn through my pants. I looked up to him, he seemed to understand what I said. Demigod... I thought instantly. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a scar on his face. Hmm... maybe a Son of Hermes.

"_I'm so sorry! Are you okay?_" he asked in Greek. Yep demigod.

"_No i'm dead. Yeah i'm okay you just ruined my pants." _I said rolling my eyes. I was a bit, well, moody right now. He looked at me in surprise. "_I'm sorry i'm a bit moody since you just spilled your burning hot coffee on me." _

"I'm sorry I'll pay for the wash." he said taking out his wallet.

"There's no problem." I said. We stood in silence as he gave me 20 bucks. "I said there's no problem. I don't need it."

He smiled charmingly, grabbed my hand, placed the money, and then closed it still looking at me in the eyes.

"So you're a demigod?" he said still smiling and letting go of my hand.

"Yeah." I said examining his expression. He seemed to be a gentle-man player. The easiest fishes to catch. They act all gentle like once they got you, they get what they want and leave you.

"I'm Luke, Son of Hermes." he said.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I said as I looked down at the spill. Ugh. Great.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing out here alone?" he asked.

"Going up to see someone..." I said.

"Well, is this someone supposed your boyfriend?" he asked in a flirty tone.

Hmm... Reject, TTYL, or Accept. I guess I could TTYL him. "Yeah, but maybe we can meet up some time," I said seductively. I wrote my number in a small paper with different handwriting, which I had learned to do in my training for these kinds of situations. I handed it to him and he smiled.

With that I walked into the elevator and pressed the up button. Once I was out of the hallway with my suitcase I searched for room 213. I knocked on the door, a pretty, petite woman around her 20's stepped out. She had black hair, and multicolored eyes. Must be a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite, I thought.

"DTACWOH." I said looking at the journal I had written on.

"Come in." she said in a serious tone opening the door. I went in and stood there. She signaled me to sit down. I sat down in one of the couches and she grabbed a laptop next to the counter, opened it and sat down in the opposite one looking at me all-serious like.

"What's you companies name?" she asked emotionless.

"DT."

"Code Name?"

"Wise Owl"

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase"

"ID?"

I showed her the ID and she nodded and looked at something in her laptop. She closed it and did something that surprised me. She smiled wide. Wow, Bipolar.

"Well hi Annabeth! I've heard a lot about you! I never thought you would come to New York, i'm Silena daughter of Aphrodite. You can stay here as long as you like." she said happily. "Let me show you your room."

She led me to a guest room that was really neat and pretty. She looked at my outfit. She gasped.

"Why do you have a spill on your pants?" she asked.

"I bumped into someone and they spilled it on me." I said.

"Oh no problem! I'll let you borrow something." she said smiling widely.

"Oh it's alright I have..."

"Oh nonsense! Follow me! I'm guessing Luke bumped into you then flirted with you?" she asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked slightly surprised.

"He does it too every girl." she said smiling as she led me to her room.

"I knew he had the expression of a player. I gave him my number for future uses." I said.

"Well he's a detective. So you could use that to his advantage." she said as she opened the door.

"I guess I could." I said. My phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Annabeth is that you?_" the Boss asked.

"_Yeah._" I said.

"_Okay you're still in New York right? I need another mission for you since your already there and you're my most advanced student. You accept?_" he asked.

"_Yeah._" I said as I followed Silena into her closet. I sat down in a chair she had while she looked for an outfit.

"_Okay I found out that the location to the OC is in New York, you need to find out what they're planning. I've got some of the spies name's they are: Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Luke Castellan. You have to get in there somehow. I suggest you get close to one of them then follow them to the OC._" he said. Wow great timing.

"_I've already met one, and he's a player so were good._" I said as I smiled.

"_Great when you find out something, call me. Until then Good Luck._" he said and hung up.

"Was that the Boss?" Silena asked from the closet looking at me. I nodded.

"I got a new mission, in which I have to get close with one of the detectives, I have a pretty good idea of who I can trick." I said smiling. "He's the easiest bait."

"Oh if your planning on Luke then I have to perfect dress for you!" she said as she pulled a red dress from the rack. It was a strap-less dress with a black belt. "I can also do your hair and make-up. He will totally fall." she said smiling.

"Thanks, can I stay here a bit longer?" I asked.

"Of course! It gets a little lonely here," she said and I smiled. We were going to be good friends. I told her I was going to sleep and she nodded. I went to the guest room and fell deep-sleep.

When I woke up I heard the sound of dishes in the kitchen." I got out and went into the kitchen. Silena was making breakfast, she was all dressed up with make-up and jewelry.

"Morning." I said she turned and smiled. "Do you mind if I fresh it up?"

"Not at all, make yourself at home." she said and turned back to the eggs. "I left you an outfit to wear inside the bathroom and a towel."

"Okay thanks," I said and walked towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on what Silena left for me. It was some short-shorts with a caramel-brown shirt and white sandals.

I walked to the kitchen and helped Silena finish breakfast. Silena and I then served breakfast. We sat down and ate. We talked about some stuff.

"So, you're asking Luke out today?" Silena asked.

"Oh yeah, although I don't have his-"

My phone ringed. I answered, it was Luke. Wow what a coincidence.

"Hey Annie," he said, I growled at the name but didn't say anything.

"Hey Luke.." I said as seductively as I could.

"So you want to do out tonight? To a restaurant or something." he asked.

"Of course..." I said. "I'm staying with a friend in room 213. Pick me up at 7?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well bye I have to go... Err... do something." he said.

"Bye..." I hung up.

"He asked you out?" Silena asked taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Yup," I said as I finished eating.

"Well in that case we have to start getting you ready." she said as she stood up and grabbed the plates then put them in the dish washer. She turned to me smiling. "Let's go to the Spa."

"Okay..." I sighed and followed her. "Let me just put on my hijab, gloves and glasses." I walked into my room and grabbed a different looking hijab and put it one. I went out and Silena was getting her purse. We went out in her car to the Spa.

"First, get you relaxed, Second, get your nails done, Third, go shopping for a better dress." she said smiling at me. We went into the mall.

We spent like four hours at the spa and came out looking great. We went in some stores and brought some things, finally we went into a formal dress shop that works for the DT too. Most of the dresses were short, some were long.

Silena and I looked around for some. We bought some seductive dresses and one dress caught my attention. It was a long dress cut off from on of the leg part. The dress was cream-colored and strapless. It was beautiful, I grabbed it and tried it on. It was absolutely beautiful, Silena agreed.

We paid for everything and by the time we were done it was 6 PM. Silena insisted on making my hair and make-up. I gave up and she squealed in happiness. Once she was done I looked at myself. I was wearing a blue short up to my thigh dress, it was strapless and tight with a black belt in the middle. I showed off my curves perfectly and seductively. I had on black heels. My hair was in loose curls with perfectness and shine to it. I had a lot of make-up on with golden eye-shadow, eye-liner, and red-red lips.

I smiled at Silena and someone knocked at the door. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the door. Luke was standing there. Once he saw me his jaw dropped five feet to the ground. He them smiled seductively. I returned the smile. Jerk, I thought.

"You look great." he said as he grabbed my hand to lead me outside.

"Thanks, you look fine yourself." I said, he was wearing formal clothes. He led me to his car and drove to a restaurant in the rich-part of New York.

We went out and had dinner. Once we were done we went back to the car.

"So you want to come to my place?" he whispered into my ear touching my arm softly. I thought about it.

"Sure..." I said seductively. He smiled and started driving. He drove back to the penthouse building and led me to his. His house was well-decorated. Nothing suspicious yet. He led me to the couch and asked for something to drink. I nodded. He brought some glasses with liquid, maybe wine, in them. I smiled at him.

"Be right back." he said eyeing me as he dissapeared. I took this chance. I searched around the living room and looked for something suspicious. I saw a small tag near a table. It said OC, there was a button under it. Hmm...

He came back placing something in his pocket. I went back to sitting in the couch. He sat down next to me and drank some of his drink. He then turned to me and leaned in. He kissed me passionately. I just had to go along with it.

He bit the lower part of my lip asking for an entrance. I let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance. Mine won. He started exploring my body. Jerk, once again. He reached for the zipper in the back of my dress. My phone rang. Saved by the bell.

I pulled away and he looked disappointed. I answered, it was Silena.

"Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me," I said casually.

"Where are you?" she asked worried.

"At Luke's.." I said.

"Oh the mission?" she whispered into the phone.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Okay, well good luck, stay safe." she said and hung up. Wow.

I placed my phone in my bag and turned to Luke.

"So where were we?" he whispered-asked and started kissing my neck.

"Uh-Uh." I said as I pushed him away and smiled. "Maybe another time..."

"Come on baby..." he said as he leaned again to kiss my neck. I let him go. Ugh.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." I said as I stood up.

"Okay..." he said and led me to the door. "Bye" he winked at me.

"Hey..." I said as he was about to close the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to... Err... she some friends..." he said suspiciously. He was obviously going to the OC.

"Oh... Okay... Can I come?" I asked.

"Well..." I placed my hand in his arm and rubbed it softly then smiled at him seductively.

"Okay..." he said. I smiled. Mission Phase One completed. "Tomorrow at 3."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said and gave him a blow kiss as I walked away. He smiled and closed the door.

So easy to catch. This mission is not as hard as I thought it would be. It is way to easy for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well i'm done with this chapter! Thanks for reading! See you next time! *Wink, Wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Saturday, March 29, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Me is back! I know I haven't updated in a while, I was SUPER busy with ALOT of homework, and I also had several projects, next week I have STAAR testing! SO! I wont be updating as much as I did before! Sorry again! Hope you enjoy! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: My teachers says i'm good at writing. I believe her, I have a very active imagination. But, I don't have an imagination as big as Rick Riordan. Rick Riordan thanks for gifting us with the awesome Percy Jackson Series!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Spy Caught**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with the sound of Jason's voice calling me. I was in the couch of my penthouse living room. I opened my eyes and saw him wording something. I blinked a few times then sat up at the call of my name.

"What happened?" I asked touching my head, it felt as if a car had ran over it. "OWWW!"

"I don't know you tell me, the policeman don't remember a thing, but Wise Owl beating them," Jason said eyeing me. "Do you remember anything?"

I tried to remember what had happened but only small flashbacks came to me.

"She fought them, the policeman, then... I... She... Ugh I can't remember!" I said as a stood up. "Did you find any proof in the guest room?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"Nope, she was smart enough to wipe out the fingerprints." He said as he followed me into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" he asked eyeing me.

I tried to remember... the policeman ... the suitcase... the fight... the... Kiss! The kiss! My eyes widened in realization. I cleared my throat and Jason gave me a suspicious look and took a sip of his water.

"She umm... she... she kinda... she... kissed me..." I said not finding enough words.

He suddenly spit the water all over me. "SHE WHAT!?" he screamed.

"She kissed me..." I murmured again.

"How? Why? When?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was just trying to distract me she said... something about a clue..?" I said eyeing him.

"That's it! Your lips! We could see if we get anything from that!" he said excitedly. My jaw dropped.

"Dude... how are you supposed to examine my lips?" I asked worried, and confused.

"Don't worry, we will use on of the gadgets Mr. Brunner has." he said. My face became paler.

"Fine..." I said giving up.

After some really awkward hours of getting X-rays off my lips (don't ask) we found nothing. I mean nothing. No infections, no marks, no proofs. The good news was, I don't have infections! Yay!

We were sitting in HQ discussing how in the world we let WiseOwl escape.

"We..."

"Are..."

"So..."

"Stupid..."

"I was going to say dumb but that works..." Jason said as he got stood up from his chair.

_Diiing. _

The elevator rang. I stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Pickles." a voice said.

"Oh hey Luke..." I said as I pressed open. The elevator opened revealing Luke standing there with a wide smile. "So what you been up to? Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well I met this girl-gorgeous by the way-and we went on a date yesterday... and some things happened... then well she left me there turned on... but I invited her over today," he said in a wide-smile taking off his jacket and throwing it in the laundry basket. "I was invited her here but she left before we even came in."

"Well thats- WHAT!" I screamed when I heard the last sentence. "You invited her her!?"

"I had- Shesh calm down I didn't invite her up here! Plus she left before I came up here." he said putting his hands up in surrender.

You see, our agency is secured in a business company, were in the top floors, were people think there is an out-of-bound floor. We have rooms, cafeteria, a gym, library, HQ, Technology room, Operating rooms, Offices, Labs, and other awesome things.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Annabeth." he said dreamily. Annabeth...

"ANNABETH!?" I screamed. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah why? You know her?" he asked. Of course I do!

"LUKE! Seriously! You just fell for that!" I screamed at him.

"What's going on? You know her?" Jason asked joining our conversation.

"Yeah I do! She's the Girl I bumped into in the airport! She's the girl I invited to stay in my penthouse! She's the freaking girl from the museum! She's the girl that had the diamond! She is Wise Owl!" I screamed, there mouths formed an 'O' in realization.

"That means our relationship was fake... Aww man!" Luke yelled with a disappointing look. "And too think she was hot..."

"Luke that's not the point! She may now where our location is! Heck, she may be in the building now!" I said, realization hit my face. If she's in the building... "Oh no..." I said as I ran to the most secretive, important room in the building, Jason and Luke following me.

The door was opened, I could see the inside of the room. It was empty, only the computers were on, as if someone had been looking around the files in them. I went in and someone instantly tackled me from the back.

"You thought you were so smart?" she said.

"You think you're so smart. Think again." I said as a smiled.

"What are you talking about?" she said eyeing my expression.

"This. Jason!" I screamed.

"Wha-" she yelped in pain and collapsed. I stood up and looked behind me, Jason had aimed a weapon.

"Dude... what did you do to her?" I asked. She was collapsed on the floor, she was wearing her spy outfit.

"Sleeping Gun," he said as he walked towards us. "So do we take her captive?"

"What else?" I said. "She could be useful. Let's take her to the lab."

Jason nodded and we carried her to the lab. We hand-cuffed her hands into on of the poles and then tied her feet.

"Take off any possible weapons." Jason said as he typed something in his laptop.

"So you mean we can take off her clothes?" Luke joked smiling.

"No dufus, he means the belt, gloves, and boots." I said glaring at him. We still had to treat a lady, even if it was an international criminal every agency was looking for.

"Fine." he said as he took off her boots and belt. I took of her gloves and looked at her face features. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Dang she's good... and Gorgeous. Hey eyes were closed softly, her lips looked delicately pink and her skin looked soft and warm. The only thing that ruined the image was her mask. The mask I hate so much.

My hands wondered towards the mask. I removed it, causing two blonde curls off her hair fall to her face. She was beautiful. A small smiled ran through my face.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled to my face. I suddenly came back from my trans.

"Wait what? Nico what are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up. They all eyed me suspiciously.

"Dude didn't you just hear the whole story?" Nico said.

"Uhh..." I said trying to think. Nico rolled his eyes.

"The DT caught me, kidnapped me, took my gadgets, but I escaped," he summarized.

"They caught you?" I asked repeating his statement like a dummy.

"Yeah. Who is the blonde?" he said pointing towards Annabeth who was still deep in sleep.

"Wise Owl." I said proudly.

"You caught her? Wow she's like the hardest one to catch- how?" Nico asked obviously impressed.

"Luke, being stupid and dumb fell for her trick, and he brought her here, she found the top-secret room and we caught her there." I said in summary.

"Have you checked her gadgets?" he asked sitting down.

"On it." Jason said typing down something in his laptop.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"Well if you hadn't been in your little trans... you would have noticed he left to eat," Jason said and then stopped typing. "What were you daydreaming about?" he asked a smile wondering to his face. Dang this guy.

"Uhh... does Percy have a girlfriend?" Nico teased smiling.

I eyed Annabeth. "No" I said. Jason and Nico's smile vanished.

"No way... You like her!?" Jason said pointing at Annabeth.

"No of course not! She's the enemy!" I said in defense.

"Percy you better not like her, cause if you do... Who know's how it might affect the agency." Nico said trailing off. I knew who he was thinking off. Bianca. See, Bianca had fallen in love for one of the agents in DT, in the end the DT kidnapped her, took valuable information from us and killed her.

"I don't like her! I promise!" I screamed.

"Swear," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Swear on the River of Styx." He said.

"Fine! I swear on the River of Styx that I will not ever like Wise Owl!" I screamed. Thunder roared outside.

"Okay. Let's look at the gadgets." Nico said as he walked towards Jason.

He left me there lost in my thoughts, what could happen if I did like Annabeth. No, don't think off that. I will never like Wise Owl.

* * *

**Author's Note: See you next time! Hope you enjoyed! Uhh I'm so excited to see what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, April 7, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Once again. I'm. SO. Sorry. I haven't uploaded in a long time. Super sorry for the delay I just had so many things in my mind. I was super BUSY. With exams and homework and oh my gods I'm so tired. Well hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spy Kidnapped**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with a massive headache. I was about to get up when I noticed I wasn't in my bed, or in Silena's apartment at all. I was in some kind of lab. I tried to stand up, but I was handcuffed to a pole and my feet were tied. I suddenly realized my mask was gone. Oh no. I had been caught.

I tried to struggle my grip out of the handcuffs but it was useless. I heard some voices talking outside and a door opening. I quickly pretended I was still sleep.

"Hey is she awake yet?" a voice questioned.

"No... I don't think so..." voice two said, I felt someone get closer.

"Who are you!?" I suddenly opened my eyes and screamed.

He got so startled he jumped. It was the guy from the airport.

"Oh... You..." I groaned and looked around the lab.

"Me? I have a name, Annie, although you can call me Sea King." he said as he got up.

"Sea King? What a stupid code name..." I murmured in an annoyed tone.

"Says the one handcuffed to a pole..." he said earning my attention.

"Well it's not like I choose to be here! You are an obnoxious person!" I screamed.

"Well you're impossible!" he screamed back.

"You're-"

"SHUT UP!" a blonde-haired guy with blue eyes, who seemed to be looking at my gadgets, yelled.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed at him.

"I'm testing your gadgets, by the way call me Lightning Man..." he said as he unscrewed my glasses.

"Another stupid nickname..." I murmured. Percy looked at me straight.

"Oh yeah? And where did you get your nickname, Wise Owl?" he asked eyeing me. My eyes widened.

"How did-" my phone, which was in my purse, rang.

Jason picked it up and looked at it. He stood up and approached. He put the screen up enough so I could see it. It was Thalia, calling a video chat with Piper and Silena. Oh no.

Before I could protest Jason answered and put the phone in front of me.

"Hey what are-"

"NO DON'T! σκατά!" I cursed in Greek. They all looked at me and their eyes widened. Right then Jason turned the camera so they could see Percy and him.

"What the Hades?" Thalia exclaimed as she saw them. "Annabeth!?"

"Oh my Gods she's been kidnapped!" Piper screamed.

"Who are you!?" Thalia growled.

"Were from the OC, if you ever want to see your 'friend' you will have to reveal yourselves and inform your boss." Percy said as serious as he could.

"What the heck!? Let her go!" Silena screamed.

"I'm okay guys! Disconnect I can figure out something! Anehta fo rethguad a syawla Anehta fo rethguad a rebmemer!" I told them in our secret code. Jason and Percy looked really confused, Thalia, Piper and Silena smiled before I was disconnected out of the chat. I sighed relieved.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"I won't say a word." I said and sat down glaring at them.

"Then well have to get it out of you. Jason get her gadgets." Percy said smirking. Oh no.

Jason got the gadgets and gave them to Percy starting off with my purse.

"Now let's see what this is." He said as he examined the purse. My glare became stronger. Her started to take out some of my secret weapons like my spy, lipstick, hook, a _MIST _perfume, and some other special gadgets. That's when he took out my wallet. Oh. No.

"Hmm... Let's see what this is." Percy said roaming through the wallet. he took out my ID, undercover ID's, special cards, credit cards, and finally he got to my locket. No no no no...

"What's this?" Percy asked eyeing the locket. "Must be trash I don't think it does anything. Jason throw it away." he said.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" I screamed my voice cracking. My dad had given me the locket when I was little, it was one of the only things I had from my past. My brightest memory.

"Hmm... seems as there something special for our little guest." Percy said smiling evilly. "Tell us everything about the DT or I will throw it away."

"No please! I can't if- if I do- my- my" I hadn't realized I had started crying until my voice cracked. Percy's smile turned into a frown.

"If you do what?" he said getting close.

"Never mind. Do whatever, I still won't tell you." I said closing out the tears.

"You were going to say something. Tell me. Please. Annabeth?" he asked. My heart ached, I wanted to tell him, I really did. But I couldn't. If I did my boss would kill my family. All my work would go down the drain.

"I said nothing!" I screamed and shuffled through my hands they really hurt from the rope. "Can you- Can you please untie me? I promise I won't try anything, it- it hurts..." I murmured. For a moment I thought Percy was going to leave, but he untied my feet and then my hands.

"Please tell me. Are they blackmailing you? What's wrong? Trust me, I won't hurt you." He said as he held my hands. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I started crying onto his shoulder, the tears would just keep coming. Once the tears ran out, I pulled away and look into his bright sea-green eyes. Those deep green eyes.

"Tell me." He murmured once again.

I looked down. "When I was ten..." I bit my lip trying to decide if this was a mistake or not. "I went to my friends house for a sleep over. Once I came back, my family was gone. There was a letter, it said that if I didn't join the DT, my family would die. I had no choice. I joined them, but with one condition, that they wouldn't hurt my family. They brainwashed my family, they couldn't remember me at all. The only thing I have is that locket..." I said looking into the ground.

I looked up into Percy's eyes. He looked dazed, like in some kind of trans. Then he did something unexpected he hugged me. I felt warm, safe, I felt like I was worth something in his arms; something I hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I didn't upload in a long time. I was SUPER MEGA busy well hope you liked it bye. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Fanfiction Vote!

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, April 14, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Woohoo! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! I'm back! Okay so I have A LOT to say. First of all I would like to thank all of those who want to vote for my cousin in the competition. Lol I got a good laugh when I saw you all confused. I think I forgot to mention that it doesn't start till the 27. And that's in Mexico so in the US it might start a little later like maybe a week after or so. But you can still vote. I have never really watched that show but when I do get information on the votes and videos of my cousin dancing I will inform you guys who want to support her. Thank you so much if you are going to! And to support her even more follow her twitter which is - at - Regina_Luna_ and her partner's twitter (the one that's dancing with her) is - at - SANDARTI. Thank you wonderful people who are going to help me out :-). Next, fanfiction talk time. I will like to reply on a review that I liked thanks for voicing your opinion!**

**Raz GoA chapter 6 . Apr 10**

This chapter feels kind of... Uneventful, the overall events are kind of a let down. I feel like annabeth gave in too easily and turned into a puddle of tears far too fast. I get that she cares a lot about her family but she's still an agent that should have resisted more then that.  
I don't know. But either way I'm interested in the story and will keep reading it.

**To Raz GoA Yes I feel the same way, my last chapter was pretty uneventful since Annabeth broke out too fast. When I reread it I got your same opinion but it was too late to change since I had already posted it so I thought about it (while taking a shower like normal people would) and I got the perfect idea for this chapter. Hopefully it makes more sense with this and again thank you for voicing your opinion.**

_**YOU CAN IGNORE THE UNDERLINED UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO OR YOUR Kittyaceres**_

**Kittyaceres chapter 5 . Apr 13**

You're already doing STAR testing? And I thought a week early was too early. Usually I take it the first week of May, but we're doing an online test, so the times are all messed up. At least eighth graders get it last!

**No I'm not doing STAR testing yet. I did do the writing one. Next week testing starts but my math teacher is giving us a Practice STAAR for the six weeks test so were going to take like 2 days doing it since her class lasts about 90 minutes and I have her only on Mondays and Wednesdays. And on Fridays we get 45 minutes in her class. Your one of my favorite reviewers you made me laugh when you said you couldn't understand the webiste lol. I blame myself since I forgot to tell everyone voting hasn't started yet. Thank you for your support love you! ;-)**

_**OUR PRIVATE BUT NOT REALLY PRIVATE CONVERSATION IS OVER. READ THE NEXT PART READERS AND henrie locker.**_

**Also the other review I got from henrie locker about the spy gadget names. I'm am super bad at making up spy names so I looked a bit up to see if I got any ideas and I came up with the ones in this chapter. Hopefully, just hopefully they're better. If you guys have any ideas for spy gadget names let me know. Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers out there who comment positive things! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: This is an ad. An ad that has been posted in many other fanfictions; it says: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spy Tricks**

**Percy's POV**

It took me a while to process the whole story Annabeth had told me. Is it like that for everyone? They all have a story?

I looked into her startling grey eyes and got lost in them. I did something I wouldn't have expected myself to do; I hugged her. It was a comforting hug, I felt the need to protect her; no one, not even someone who's the most wanted thief in the world, should suffer through all of that.

I pulled away holding her hands and asked her, "Please tell me where they're located, and I promise you I will save your family." I said looking into her eyes. Her expression hardened from sadness to anger.

"You don't get it do you Percy? I should've known not to trust you. I won't make that mistake again." She murmured her eyes turning darker and darker as if a storm was about to unleash.

I sighed.

"And Percy..." She murmured a little louder and let go of my hands. "You seem to have a soft spot for criers, you shouldn't trust the ones who seems innocent."

"What do you-"

She kicked me in the chest causing me to loose balance and fall backwards on the ground. She then ran across the lab to get her purse and some of her equipment and made a run for it. She ran so fast I wouldn't be surprised if she won the Tour le France in less than five minutes.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds processing what had to just happened. When I finally got over my stupidity, I got up and hurriedly pressed the emergency lock down system. The alarms went crazy meaning, no one or nothing could get in or out of here.

I rapidly ran through the lab doors and ran after that crazy blonde girl. Dang she's fast. Every step I took, she took five. I could see her thin, small body disappear through the hallway. Dang it!

I stopped once I realized I lost her, she could be anywhere in this place. Ugh, why am I so stupid. Why did I let her trick me? She just seemed so sad. But I can never be tricked! Even seduced! I don't know what happened to me. Something's obviously wrong with me. I have this feeling in my chest, like if my heart was melting. She just makes me go all googly eyes! Ugh!

"PERCY!" I heard Nico yell. I turned towards the scream and saw Jason and Nico standing there with confused faces.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jason exclaimed loudly and furiously as he pounded my desk.

We were sitting in my office, we had turned off the alarms but the building was still on lock down, meaning Wise Owl couldn't get out of here. Hopefully.

"She took all her equipment plus some of ours! Ugh I should've known not to trust you with this!" Nico screamed as he came in from the lab.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I untied her-"

"YOU WHAT!?" they both screamed.

"She just started tearing up and I don't know what got into me! She looked to defenseless and sad! I decided to help her I mean when she told me her whole story, well I decided: she's not evil!" I exclaimed frustrated. I hate being tricked.

"Percy! LISTEN TO ME. She is not defenseless! She is the most-wanted thief in the world! She's evil, manipulative, a liar. SHE'S NOT DEFENSELESS!" Jason screamed in my face.

Maybe he was right. Maybe everything that she said was a lie. It had to be. I don't even know what I'm thinking. This feeling is just making my brain explode.

_'It's called Lov' _(**Intentional** **misspelling**)someone inside my head murmured. Lov? Does it mean love? I can't be in love with Wise Owl! Obviously not! She's the enemy just like Jason said: She's evil, manipulative, a liar. She's not defenseless.

"Your right. I promise I won't do it again." I said. "Let's go look for her, she must be in the building." I said in a serious tone as I got up from my desk.

"Hey guys! I see her! Over her!" Nico yelled. We turned towards the cameras.

Sure enough, Annabeth was running through one of the dorm hallways, Hallway 1C. Sweat was running down her face. She stopped for a second and looked around the hallway. She spotted the camera; she grabbed a control-looking thing and pressed a button in the middle of it. All of the cameras in the room blacked out. Oh she's good.

"Hurry we have to go look for her! Hallway 1C!" I yelled and we all ran out the door and into the hallway looking for the dorms.

Once we got to Hallway 1C I used my FP Detector to look for footprints in the ground. We followed the foot prints to one of the empty dorms.

"Ready?" I whispered with my Tranquilizer Dart Gun, or TDG for short, ready.

"Yeah." Jason and Nico whispered.

I put my hand in the door knob and opened the door softly. We went inside quietly and looked around. There was nobody. The windows where sealed with metal from the lock down.

The door suddenly shut close.

"Hello boys." I heard a female voice.

We all turned around to see Annabeth with her hand on the door frame smirking at us. I pointed the TDG at her and shot but nothing came out. I looked at the gun confused.

Annabeth smirked. "Not going to work, as long as I have control." She said.

"You better surrender unless you want to get hurt." Nico growled.

"Oh I won't surrender either myself or these." She said as she held up some of the most important files from the company which contain the secret codes, members, other locations, and many more important things.

"How? You couldn't have... They were hidden greatest security!" Jason exclaimed as shocked as I was.

"I have my ways." She said smirking. "Bye bye" She said waving at us.

I ran forward to grab her but she jumped out of the way and into the sealing. She ran across the room as fast as a cheetah and broke off on of the hardest metals in the world with a small laser pen.

Once we ran across the room it was too late. She was long gone by now.

I turned to see Nico and Jason still standing there in shock.

"What are we going to do...?" Nico murmured.

"We have no choice. We have to tell Chiron." I said in a serious tone.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you guys like it? Rate? 10? Hopefully I did better than the last chapter. Thank you guys for reading! Love you all so much! I love writing it's my biggest passion and I love it when you guys review. Also thank you so much for those who a willing to take at least three minutes to vote for my cousin in her competition on the 27 on April. Bye guys see you next time! Voice your opinions! :-)!**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Well I finally made up the summaries for my next stories. Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. :-).**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8: Fanfiction Vote!

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Saturday, April 19, 2014**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm glad to hear you guys like the last chapter, Success! Woohoo! Hopefully the chapters continue on like that. By the way, you guys that wanted to support my cousin, yeah I found out that Sandarti, the actor, is barely going to choose between my cousin and another girl, he's trying to choose the one who has more follows in any of the social networking sites, so please guys, those who have a twitter, please could you guys follow my cousin? Her twitter is -at- Regina_Luna_, please I would really appreciate it. I have nothing else to say, but enjoy the chapter, and remember to vote down there for either Cross Roads or It's Possible.**

**Disclaimer: "Rick ownz all." - That Was Such A Face Palm**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Spy **

**Annabeth's POV**

Yeah, you must be thinking I am a complete evil witch with no soul. I'm not. I did trick Percy, but the tears were real. Once I realized he untied me, I thought of a plan worthy of Athena, and then I escaped. I finally have the information for their company, but I wish I would've stayed there; as hard as it is to admit it, I like Percy, I don't know in what way, but I like him.

I walked through the streets of New York already changed into some new clothes I bought in a near by Old Navy five minutes ago. I was wearing skinny jeans with a loose yellow shirt, combat boots (that I got in from my bag) and a jean jacket. That was my kind of style, I was tired of wearing those dresses, and make-up and Ugh. I was also wearing one of my hijab's, with sunglasses, and gloves, as I always do.

I grabbed my phone and called The Boss. No answer. I dialed Piper.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey Piper, is that you?" I asked.

"Annabeth! Oh my gods! Were are you we've been worried sick about you!" she screamed. I could feel a smile appear in my face.

"Well, I escaped, tricked 'Sea King' into untying me, and boom. I'm gone. I also bought something very interesting with me." I said, my smile growing wider at my accomplishment.

"Really!? What is it?" she asked anxious. I could hear voices in the background. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

"ANNABETH! Is that you!?" I heard Thalia's voice.

"NO! My turn! ANNABETH!? Are you alright!" Katie's voice rang through the phone.

"NO! Give it to me! Annabeth it's me Sile-"

"HEY!" "NO!" "LET IT-" "GO! Let it go!" "And-" "STOP SINGING!" a bunch of voices rang through the phone. It was getting on my nerves.

"GUYS! SHUT UP, AND PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" I screamed and they became silent.

"Oh... Your smart." Thalia said.

"Obviously, hello she's a Daughter of Athena!" Katie screamed.

"Okay like I was saying... I got the files, everything that makes the company, the gadgets, places, spies, and much more." I said enthusiastically.

"REALLY!?" they all squealed.

"Yep. I also-"

I stopped in death tracks. I could hear footsteps from an alley near me. I looked at my surroundings, there was no one around me.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked, but I didn't get to answer.

Two guys suddenly burst out of the alley and tried to attack me. I dodged their attempted hits, my phone flying away in the process.

"ANNABETH!" I could hear in the phone until it landed on the floor with a huge 'THUMP!', at least it wasn't the screen.

I continued to dodge their attacks and tripped one of them. I shrank my most important bag quickly, and placed it in my pocket, without them watching. One of them suddenly came from behind, and put a tissue on my mouth, I couldn't breath.

I tried to scream 'Let me go!' but it came out as 'MHHP! MHHP! MHMMMH!'. Suddenly my world blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache, seriously, kidnapped two times in one day? What is this Kidnap-Annabeth day? (**HAHA Reference anybody remember where this came from? ;)**)

I looked around at my surroundings, I was inside a dark room, with only one light-bulb on top of me. I was tied with chains on a steel chair, a square outline surrounding the chair. I tried to struggle out but they were to tight.

'Clap, Clap, Clap' I suddenly heard. The lights turned on and a completely white room with cameras on it's corners was revealed. There was a man in front of me, smirking like a maniac; he had dirty blonde hair and dark sea-green eyes, he was about 25.

"You did a good job." The man said.

"Who are you?" I growled. "Are you from the OC?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm actually rivals with them. I want to destroy them, or more precisely their leader." He said walking around me. "Hmm. Your in good shape, your wise, you have amazing spy skills, your a great leader and your hot." He said, I growled once more. "Your the complete package. The chosen one." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm a what?" I asked confused.

"The chosen one. You will be my new partner-in-crime, or to be more precise, future wife." He said smirking down at me.

My eyes widened. "WHO ARE YOU. AND WHAT DO YOU WANT." I stated furiously.

"Wow and she's sassy, I like it." He said smirking. "I'm the boss of the HBJ, Half-Blood Justice, but you can call me David."

"What do you want with me?" I asked although he already had made it a little obvious.

"Isn't it obvious? Your going to be my new wife, together we can rule the world and soon the demigods; we can fight side by side and take down the DT and make our own bigger, and stronger company. We can make the mortals do what ever we want, they will fear us; the gods won't care anyways, they don't care about us." He said. His plan was disgusting.

"What makes you think I will agree?" I growled angrily. I hate when men refer to woman as if they were an object, so sexist. (**Society these days -.-**)

"Oh I know you will. Well if you want me to keep your little family alive, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"How do you know me!?" I screamed trying to struggle out of the chair and choke him.

"I know a lot about you. You have dedicated your whole life to the DT, and your one of the most advanced spies there has been in ages." He said as if he knew my whole life story.

"Are they okay?" I asked showing no emotion, I can't seem weak.

"As long as you marry me they will be." He said smirking. "So we have a deal?"

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. A few minutes passed by in silence; David was still looking at me. "Will you keep them safe?" I asked, tears threatening to drop, quickly turning into anger.

"Yes." He said it so simple.

"Ok- Okay..." I murmured.

"Great." He said and placed a ring on my finger, a really fancy rich-looking ring, so fancy, so not me. I hated it instantly. "Until the wedding. Devil, Demon, get her to her room." He said and suddenly two more men appeared and started to untie me. "Oh, and if you try to escape, they will die. I have your things hidden, so you better not try anything. I can press this button.." He showed me a control-looking remote, "and the poison will run through their veins, they will die within five minutes." He said looking at me evilly.

"Ok- Okay.." I murmured once again, and got up when they finished untying me. They led me to a room, it was huge with different objects in it, but no windows.

I walked inside once they left, I could hear a lock in the door. Great, I'm trapped. I looked around, there was a big kind-sized bed with white and pink sheets, a dresses, a mirror with tons of make-up on the table in front of it, and many other things, except a book shelve. I opened the closet, there was tons of clothing, most of them were tight and revealing, but some looked a bit more comfortable than the rest. I closed the closet door. I just stood there, I sat on the bed and started imagining horrible things he may have done to my family.

_No Annabeth! Stop! Your spy, show no emotion, you can't afford to end up like you did with Percy. _Suddenly Percy came to mind, and the files. The files! Oh my Gods!

I tried to remember. The bag! Obviously! I searched my pocket, thank gods it was still there! I quickly entered the bathroom that was in the room and opened the bag. I searched inside, everything was still in there, including the files; I can't let them get into the wrong hands. I shrank it back down and put it inside my pocket. I pretended to flush the restroom, just in case there was cameras in the room, and walked back out.

I sat down in the bed, and thought. I just sat there looking around the room. I needed a plan, but hey, when your stuck somewhere and you have no idea where you are and people are threatening to hurt your loved ones, it's hard to make up a plan.

I threw myself in the bed and fell into a deep sleep. The nightmares began.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Rating anybody? Hopefully you guys liked it, remember to voice your opinion if you didn't, I feel like this chapter was a bit unexpected, was it? Anyone feel me? Okay that sounded wrong. Stupid perverted thoughts! Well remember to vote down there.**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. I'm already taking up the votes, but I won't say how many votes there is for each story until the end.**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: Fanfiction Vote!

**Title: Spy Troubles**

**Genre: Romance/Crime**

**Rating: T**

**Date: Monday, April 28, 2014.**

**Summary: Sea King is a spy on a agency for the good, OC. Wise Owl is a thief in an agency for the bad, DT. Annabeth is a girl, who lost her family forever. Percy is a boy who is committed to stop the DT. What will happen when the two meet? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I know, I'm a horrible author, person, whatever you want to call me, you can even cuz at me :'c. Because... I have no reason to have waited this long. Really. I was so tired during the weekend I didn't feel like writing. I was also super busy, I don't know why, watching documentaries. Okay so it all started by burning a CD. I was about to download the song 'Pompeii' so I searched it up on youtube. If you've ever search 'Pompeii' on youtube you know that the first option is the song, the second said 'Pompeii documentary: A city frozen in time'. Yup, curiosity took over me, I decided to watch that documentary the next day since it was like almost midnight. So when I woke up I watched that documentary, interesting, and you guys know how addicting the youtube bar is. So I kept pressing documentaries, I know call me weird. And yeah. I was also busy (Get ready for this TMI fans) *drumroll* reading the mortal instruments series. Yup, getting into the books. I may even make a crossover in the future since you guys all know how many similar things PJO and TMI have in common. I mean seriously they both mainly take place in New York, I would expect tons of crossovers, but I barely even find any interesting. Well I think that's enough talking and if you guys ARE TOON ENOUGH read the next part. **

**Omg you Toontown lovers, have you guys seen the latest update! Yup in just one month beta is opening and cogs are coming! WOOP WOOP! I literally can't wait, I'm pretty sure I will get a lot of inspiration from there, I mean all the drama I currently have, I got it from Toontown. Trust me. You don't know the half of it, there was this whole love triangle, cats, mouses, yep. **

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick owns it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Spy Confession**

**Percy's POV**

"You guys have to go call Chiron, I will see if I can catch up with Wise Owl!" I said and ran towards the exit. Once I turned the lock down off, I ran outside as quickly as I could.

I walked almost around all New York. Once I was about to give up and go back I stepped on something. A phone. I grabbed it and looked around, there was no one to be seen.

The phone rang. I could see at the top it said 30 missing calls. Wow someone must be really worried...

I answered and before I could speak millions of feminine voice rang through the phone.

"ANNABETH!" "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" "ANNABETH IS THAT YOU!" "ANNIE!"

Annabeth... Wise Owl! Yes that's her!

"Hello?" I asked. Everyone stopped.

"What have you done to Annabeth?" One of them said.

"I haven't done anything! She escaped and then I found the phone on the ground!" I reasoned.

"Who are you?" Another voice exclaimed in a furious tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We asked first," she said.

"I work for a spy company and you?" I asked cautiously.

"DT, are you from the OH?" she asked.

"Yes, now tell me where Wise Owl went..." I said.

"YOU TELL US! YOU HAVE HER!" one of the screamed.

"Let me get this clear, if I don't have her; and you don't have her. Who has her?" I asked.

Silence.

"Guys he really sounds honest..." one of them said.

"Just to be sure use your charm speak..."

"Okay... Are you saying the truth?" a very persuasive voice said.

"Yes." I said without even noticing.

"Your going to help us find her and not harm her?"

"Yes." I tried to stop myself by I couldn't.

"Swear on the river of Styx," she said.

"I swear on the River of Styx I will help you find Wise Owl and not harm her." I said. Thunder roared the skies.

"Great," the last voice said. "I'm Thunder Queen, this is Charm Princess, Nature Queen, and... Silena"

A choruses of 'Hi's' were heard at the sound of each name.

"So you don't know what happened to Wise Owl?" Thunder Queen asked.

"Nope, like I said, she escaped and I found her phone here, in the middle of the street, do you guys know something?" I said.

"No, she was talking to us and then suddenly she stopped; we asked her what was wrong but we heard someone fighting and then the line went dead," Charm Princess said.

"What street are you in?" Thunder Queen asked.

"Why..." I asked suspiciously.

"Because, were in New York and we want to find Annabeth remember?" Nature Queen reminded.

"Oh yeah, street..." I said.

"Were on our way, look around for clues," Thunder Queen stated.

I looked around for anything that could be useful. Gum wrapper, no; chip bag, no; walkie-talkie, no. Wait what!? Walkie talkie!

I grabbed the walkie talkie that was laying in the ground. I wonder if it still works.

"Hey!" Someone called from behind me.

I turned to see four girls walking towards me.

"You Sea King?" A girl with spiky black hair asked.

"Yep, your Thunder Queen?" I asked.

"Yeah, found anything?" She asked.

"A walkie talkie..."I said handing it to her.

"What will a walkie talkie.. wait.." she said. "Doesn't work."

"We can use the tracker!" Nature Queen exclaimed.

"They have a tracker?" Charm Princess asked.

"I guess they do.." Thunder Queen said handing the walkie talkie to Nature Queen.

"There we go..." Nature Queen said and as a small chip came out of the walkie talkie. "Thunder, do you have your Ipad?"

Thunder Queen handed her the Ipad and she started typing something.

"Found her!" she exclaimed excited.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Silena exclaimed.

* * *

"An abandoned factory... Wow." Thunder Queen said as we arrived in Silena's white van.

"They really need to fix this place up.." Silena commented.

"Who cares!? Let's go find Annabeth!" Charm Princess exclaimed.

We all exited the car (except Silena who stayed behind to guard the van) with our guns ready in case there was action. We walked around the building and hid from the two men in the front of the door.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Hmm... we need a distraction... Nature?" Thunder Queen asked.

"I'm on it," said Nature Queen.

"Okay, so once Nature creates a distraction; Thunder Queen, Charm Princess and I sneak inside?" I questioned and they nodded.

"Ready?" Nature Queen whispered.

"On three," Thunder Queen signaled.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" I whispered-yelled.

Nature Queen sprung off from the other side and started to make the bushes go crazy which distracted the guards. The guards said something to each other and walked towards the bushes.

"Now!" Thunder Queen whispered-yelled.

We sprung into action and made our way towards the door. As we entered, Charm Princess dis activated all the cameras in the room. There was three hallways leading to different rooms.

"I go this way, Thunder you go towards the left, and Charm go towards the right, everyone has their tracking device?" I asked.

"Yep, let's get this party started!" Thunder Queen whispered-yelled.

I ran through the completely-white hallway with weird-looking pictures in black-and white. It looked like some kind of mental home, which was disturbing.

I walked aware of my surroundings, which wasn't hard since the hall was death silence. I took out one of the Ipad's Silena had let me borrow and checked the tracker. Faintly I heard some sobs, I walked around making sure I heard right. Sob, Sob.

I walked towards a room that had the number 008 on it. I put my head in the door and I could hear the sobs coming from inside. I took my gun out and then tried to open the door, the sobs immediately stopped. The door was locked. I took one of the keys Silena had given me and unlocked the door.

I opened the door quickly and pointed the gun towards the sobbing person. Annabeth. I instantly lowered the gun and walked towards Annabeth who looked shocked.

"Percy...?" she murmured.

"Yeah," I said kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"What... what are you doing here?" she questioned looking shocked.

"Thunder Queen, Nature Queen, Charm Princess, Silena and I came to rescue you," I said smiling.

"I- I can't leave..." she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Why not? Come on I promise I won't hurt you. I already promised it on the River of Styx. Trust me Annabeth," I said instead of calling her 'Wise Owl'.

"It- it's not that..." she said sobbing. "I- I can't leave, or else... he will kill them. I can- can't let that happen Percy," she cried.

I hugged her tightly and protectively, it was such a depressing scene. "Who will kill them?" I asked.

She pulled away from my embraced and looked horrified. "_He _will. If I don't obey him, he will kill them; they will die instantly, I'm sorry. This is my faith. My faith was to suffer, I have to protect my family."

"No one's faith is to suffer Annabeth, trust me. Please, what is he making you do?" I questioned her looking into her beautiful, intense grey eyes.

She only turned away from my sight, and then raised her hand up revealing a fancy-looking, engagement ring in her middle finger. I instantly knew what she was forced to do. My blood instantly boiled as I saw the ring.

Annabeth was just sobbing looking anywhere but me. Trying to keep my hands from shaking in anger, I grabbed her chin and turned her to face me.

"Annabeth, please come with me. I promise, I will protect you and your family," I said, my voice rough with anger.

She moved my hands away from her face. "Percy, don't you understand! My family is in danger! With one press of a button _he _can kill my family! I can't let that happen! Anyways, what do you care!? You're not even in my company, your like the enemy!" she screamed furiously.

"Well I care about you too much to let you suffer!" I screamed.

"Why! Why do you care!?" She screamed her hands going up in frustration.

"Because... Because.. I don't know... Because.." I tried to find an explanation, but _I _couldn't even figure out my feelings. In that moment something in my brain, clicked. _Add an 'e', it makes __'Love'__._

"Because I love you!" I yelled in frustration. I could hear the thunder from the sky.

Her face instantly turned from anger to shock.

"Wha- What..?" she murmured in shock.

"This," I said.

I leaned in quickly and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet. In that moment, I knew, I loved Annabeth. Once again, I could hear thunder roar the skies.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well did you guys like it!? Yes! Omg they finally kissed! Tomorrow I will update Opposite's Attract so be up for that. Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

******Future Fanfictions Update ~ _What's Next to Come?_**

**Vote which one you want next by pressing the review button down there. I'm already taking up the votes, but I won't say how many votes there is for each story until the end. The voting will end once Spy Troubles ends. You won't believe what other surprise I have in process for you guys. If you liked Opposite's Attracts you will LOVE the surprise. :-)**

**Choice 1**

**Title: It's Possible**

**Summary: Percy Jackson is a hot play-boy; who happens to be a gang leader. Annabeth Chase is an A+, shy, student; who happens to be abused by her boyfriend. Will these two ever get a destiny together?**

**Choice 2**

**Title: Cross Roads**

**Summary: Annabeth is a princess who does everything her parents tell her to do. Percy is a thief who does whatever he wants. What happens when they cross paths?**

**I will eventually do these two stories but which one should I do first?**

_**It's Possible VS. Cross Roads**_

**Make sure to vote down there by pressing review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
